Shukumei Kyuutai
by Randomnormality
Summary: Demons that feed off the auras of people appear in Tomodea, as well as a mysterious fighter who seems to somehow be connected to the two new kids in school. Syaoran and Sakura then find out there is more out there than magic users. A darkened world of d
1. Enzeru

**Randomnormality here introducing you guys to a new fic. I wanted to try a different fic. In this Syaoran and Sakura are only friends, the final movie with the Void card didn't happen. Sakura and Yukito are an item in my story...I just think Yukito and Sakura would've made a good story. Melin and Dexter will end up together, Eriol and Tomoyo are an unbreakable pair to me, and I will probably put the harsh Desha with the ex-emotionless boy Syaoran. This is just the start. So give me some replies to the story. I would like to continue it, but I need encouragement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any CCS things you recgonize. I do own The Shukumei Kyuutai, Desha, Dexter, Shikyu, and the mysterious fighter Kumori.**

**Please Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Shukumei Kyuutai

**Chapter One**

A cool fall breeze blew across the path as Sakura and Tomoyo made their way to their school. Sakura's short auburn hair danced in the wind, her emerald green eyes glittering with happiness. The Mistress was finally at peace with everything in her life. Her father still worked at the University, her brother going to college but still living at home. All of her friends were with her, Tomoyo, Melin, Syaoran and Eriol. Sakura had been surprised when Melin showed up, but it seems like Melin had given up on harassing Sakura. The three girls formed a bond like no other, Syaoran and Eriol still arguing everyday.

Tomoyo's long black hair was pulled into a thick braid, her deep amethyst orbs shined as she talked about the latest outfit she had made for Sakura and Melin. Tomoyo's love for fashion became a life-long dream as she went into Fashion and Design classes for school. Everyone loved Tomoyo's creations, but Tomoyo always said she felt like something in her line of work was missing. She had a line specifically for Melin, styling sporty outfits in reds, greens, blacks and whites. Sakura's line held a more preppy-outlook with beautiful shades of pink, light browns, light greens, whites and blues. Tomoyo never made clothes for herself, but she still felt like something in her line of work was missing.

The two cousins made their way onto the school property only for the ditz in Sakura to activate as her body slammed into another. Sakura felt her face heat up as she opened her green eyes, which clashed with an odd set of silver-violet eyes. Sakura stared into the face of an unfamiliar girl, Sakura's pale pink lips inches away from the girl's ruby red lips. Sakura didn't know why her stomach twisted as the light breath upon her lips came from the girl in front of her, or why she couldn't stop staring.

"Can you get off me?" the soft, darkened voice of the girl under her said.

Sakura felt her face get hotter and climbed off the girl, before hearing silence from the school grounds. She looked up and felt embarrassment slam into her as everyone stared. Sakura's eyes switched to the girl who stood up, brushing off her baggy black cargo pants, the sun glinting off the multiple silver chains that hung from her pockets. The girl's hair was chopped short, spiked on end and looked like it had been dipped into a vat of purple dye, multiple piercings seemed to make her more surreal than she seemed. The girl's ears were punctured with more hoops and studs than she thought was possible, her right ear sporting a bar that pierced two holes at the top of the ear. Her thin black eyebrows were both adorned by thin, barbell piericings just at the corner of her eyebrows, which both seemed to be made from stainless-steel.

"Stop staring," the eerily calm voice reached Sakura's ears and caused her to shiver at the forelorn sound of deep sorrow.

Sakura bowed before the girl, "Sorry for bumping into you."

The girl simply stared at the top of Sakura's head, eyes as impassive as ice. The black halter top the girl in front of Sakura had worn stopped just above her belly button, showing that her entire body was toned, pale and held just the right amount of curves needed to make her hauntingly beautiful. Even the markings on her body, the tattoos that didn't litter her body but some seemed to appear every-so often as new skin was shown. The girl seemed ready to reply when a boy, dressed similiarly to the girl ran up.

His spiky blond hair seemed to be dipped in a vat of black dye then dipped again in a vat of dark blue. His features were as pale as the girl's, his silver-blue eyes made Tomoyo wonder if the two were related. He was dressed in baggy black jeans, that were held on his hips by a black belt. A black wife-beater tank top showed his muscled, tattooed arms. His bottom lip was pierced, following the girl's eyebrow piercings and only five piercings in his right ear as his left ear sported four hoops and the barbell in two holes. Tomoyo wasn't sure what the name was, but she was sure she just found her new line of work. She didn't have a punk line of work. Tomoyo looked at the girl, she would be her choice of model.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked the girl.

The girl nodded, "I'm fine. Lets go before we are late."

At the word late, Sakura's eyes widened as she apologised once more before running off to her classroom, Tomoyo right behind her. The two made it in their seats, Syaoran and the others giving them weird looks. Syaoran leaned over, "Pst, Sakura. Someone told me you looked like you were about to kiss some girl."

A blush came to Sakura's cheeks before she leaned over, "No. I bumped into her and fell on top of her. I've never seen someone like her before so I found myself staring." Of course she wouldn't say she did feel the pull toward the girl, urging Sakura to kiss the pale being that laid under her then.

Tereda-sensei entered the room, everyone falling quiet as two very familiar people followed behind their teacher. Syaoran and Eriol's eyes widened as they felt a familiar pull toward the boy in front of the classroom. The two boys looked at each other, an aura that strong but felt similar to Yukito's. Syaoran tried to feel for an aura that would come from the girl beside the boy, but found none. He sighed in relief. No new threat, at least he hoped.

"Class we have two new students. This is Desha and Dexter Enzeru. We usually have new students answer questions from the class, so you can answer those you feel comfortable with answering."

"So you guys are siblings?"

The two didn't even glance at each other, but simultaneously answered, "Twins."

"Is there something wrong with your eyes?"

A glare was shot at by the girl, both twins answering again,"No."

"Where are you from?"

Another simultaneous reply,"Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"Everywhere."

"Are you both single?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

That's when Syaoran saw it. The small, hardly noticible glance Dexter gave to the girl beside him, who tensed, "No."

"Oh good, cause I was afraid we would have more freaks like you two," a voice came from the teen, Riyu Kenshi.

Tereda-sensi must've thought the questions were about to get personal, so he sent the two to seats over in the opposite side of the room, near the other window. Tereda told them they had time before the bell rang for classes to begin, so everyone began talking. Syaoran turned in his seat to see Tomoyo standing up and walking over toward the two new students.

Tomoyo smiled at the two, "Hi, my name is Tomoyo "

Tomoyo flinched at the silver-blue gaze Dexter had as he looked up, not use to the amazingly different color, "So what is Europe like?"

"Cold," Tomoyo heard the impassive voice of Desha and shivered.

"Anyways, I came over to invite you two to eat lunch with my group when we lunch time comes around."

Dexter smiled softly, "Sure, where is it?"

"The cherry-blossom tree," Tomoyo said.

The bell rang and everyone parted ways. The day went on, Sakura finding herself in art with Syaoran and the new girl Desha. Desha walked in late, ignoring the words of the teacher, took a seat at an empty station, put on a pair of head phones and went to work. The teacher became fed up and a ruler was slammed against the desk. No reaction came from Desha, but the class fell silent as the teacher approached the girl who seemed to be sketching out something quickly, as if to get a thought down. Mr. Harasaki opened his mouth as he stood behind Desha but fell silent as his gaze hit the picture in front of the girl.

In the sketch a girl with long ebony-hair knelt in front of a tombstone, her hair dancing in a breeze as rain beat down on her form. The girl in the picture cried as the ghostly outline of a hand played with her hair, a pair of eyes hidden in a set of clouds above the girl. It seemed to be raining in the picture, the ghostly eyes seemed to hold tears that fell onto the girl below. It was a quick sketch but Mr. Harasaki found it so deep, sorrow filling his heart as he stared at the picture.

He tapped the girl's shoulder, her pencil stopping mid-sketch, her eyes snapping out of its unfocused gaze. She glanced up, pulling her earphones off, the blaring sound of rock music suddenly flooded the room. She didn't say a word. Her eyes questioning the teacher for his interruption.

"Have you ever taken art before?" Mr. Harasaki questioned softly.

The girl's eyes focused on the picture in front of her, "For three years."

Mr. Harasaki placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's beautiful. You have a talent for it, but please try not to be late."

The girl simply nodded as she slipped the headphones back on, her eyes focusing once more on the picture, as her pencil began moving over the piece of work in front of her. Sakura turned a confused gaze off the girl and to her friend beside her, his amber orbs seemed to agree. The sorrow was small, but it was there. Something was off about the girl.

Lunch came, Sakura and the others sat under the tree, Tomoyo being absent. Sakura questioned it before the said girl ran up, Dexter Enzeru in tow. His silver-blue eyes glittered with laughter toward the hyper-active girl. Syaoran smirked as Eriol tensed, his hands denting the soda can in his grasp.

"Hey guys, this is Dexter, from homeroom. Dexter, this is Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol and Melin."

Melin suddenly got stars in her eyes as Dexter's steel-like gaze landed on her ruby gaze. He flashed her a wink before taking a seat between Sakura and Tomoyo. He pulled out a bag and calmly ate, chatter instantly infused within the group, Dexter's eyes held evidence of amusement. Syaoran glared, "What are you smiling about?"

The group went silent, the boy putting his fork down, "It's just the arguing between Sakura and Melin remind me of Desha and Cassidy."

"Desha has friends?" Sakura dumbly asked.

Dexter's smile faltered a bit, "I know it seems impossible but she has friends. I mean, not any new recent friends. My sister is hard to get through sometimes."

"Why?"

The smile completely left Dexter's lips, his eyes dropped to his food. He suddenly didn't feel like eating. It had been so long, "It's not my place to say. Desha is Desha. She befriends people she feels she can trust. She's been through...a lot."

"I'm sorry. It's just Desha seemed so sad in Art," Sakura sounded so concerned that Dexter felt himself smiling at her internal kindness.

"I wish she could've met you a few years ago, Sakura. Maybe she wouldn't be so...so cold."

"Where is she?" Melin asked curiously.

Dexter shrugged, "Not sure. She doesn't like the social hour lunch becomes. She's probably on the roof."

Desha sat on top of the outlet, the door to the staircase leading to the roof just under her. She stared out at the horizon, blindly thinking of past remnants. She noticed her brother sitting with a group of four. She smiled to herself, _It's about time he opened up. I'm sick of feeling like I'm rubbing off on him._ She felt her smil leave her lips when that auburn-haired girl from her art class ran off. Did her brother say something? He could be a block-head sometimes.

The door under her opened, the same emerald-eyed girl ran out onto the roof. She looked around, looking for something. Desha found herself looking at her curiously before turning her eyes back to the distance before her, "You're that Sakura Kinomoto, right?"

"Hoe!" Desha watched as the girl tensed and jumped around, getting about a foot in the air. "I didn't see you there."

"That was the point," the darker girl replied, her voice harsh and caused the kind-hearted Sakura to flinch.

"Why would you want to be alone? Your brother is nice."

Desha glowered, "I know. I'm not comfortable in crowds of people."

Sakura looked up softly, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Desha glared, she hated pity. She hated people feeling sorry for her. She didn't act that way she did for attention. She acted the way she did to protect herself. _From what?_

"You're sad. I can feel it. Your brother said you don't trust people very much. I'm sorry that you aren't happy," the kind girl replied softly.

Desha's eyes softened, her glare disappearing, "I'm content with who I am. I'm not happy, you're right, but this is as happy as it's gonna get for me."

"Why?"

"I miss my home," Desha said, jumping off the outlet of the staircase. "Don't take it personal, Kinomoto, but I'm not in the mood for friendship."

With that said, Desha left a confused and sad Sakura behind. _Why is she like that? Is her life really that bad? I wonder what she left behind that has made her so sad._ Sakura tried to think of what she would miss if she left Tomodea. A picture of Yukito flashed in her mind. _Was she in love?_

Sakura and Syaoran stood back to back, odd demon entities surrounding them, dark clouds rumbled above them blanketing the stars from view. The two were lucky enough to get the others out, with Eriol, Yue andCereberusprotecting them, but now who would save them? Sakura's energy was depleated, as Syaoran's breathing was labored from the harsh attacked they received. Their outfits Tomoyo designed for them were nearly destroyed, tatters of cloth covering vital areas on their body, cuts adorning their skin.

"Syaoran, where did these come from?"

"I don't know, but their aura is darker than Eriol's had been," he replied over his shoulder, his eyes never leaving the beings surrounding them.

That's when they felt it. A strong aura, darker than Sakura's, appeared near them. The two glanced up, a person standing above them on a light post glared down at them. Their dark blue hair covered half their face, falling over their shoulder, the silver eye, which was visible, gazed upon them coldly. The figure was dressed in traditional Chinese fighting robes, like Syaorans, but colored black, silver accents.

Before Syaoran could demand knowledge of the intruder, the figure jumped up, body suspended in the air for a moment lapse in time. The moment he was suspended in the air, a blade appeared in his hand, and he brought it down, slicing one of the demons clean through. Blood and organs splattered the ground, Sakura growing sick at the scent of blood. The mysterious fighter gave no acknowledgement to Sakura's discomfort as he moved in a grace deemed for royalty, the silver blade colored a deep crimson as it ripped through layers of blackened flesh and purple organs.

Syaoran and Sakura watched helplessly in disbelief as the figure dropped his guard, the final demon falling to the ground. Penguin Park was littered with the blackend bodies of these mysterious demons, the fighter seemed to realize it as he lifted his pale hand. "Shukumei Kyuutai Kaji!" Instead of fire errupting from the fighter's hand, the fire errupted from the bodies of the dead demons, the rancid stench of burning flesh filled the park. "Shukumei Kyuutai Senpuu!" The fighter put his hand toward the sky, massive amount of wind pulled the horrid stench from the park. "Shukumei Kyuutai Rein!" Dropplets of water drizzled from the clouds above, dousing out the fire from the ashes, as the ashes wereswept away by the rapid gusts of wind.

Everything fell silent as the fighter dropped his hands before turning to Sakura, who finished emptying the contents of her dinner from her stomach, and kneeling before her. A soft 'hoe' left her lips as she gazed upon the bowed head in front of her. "I apologise, Mistress of the Clow. I felt disturbance and couldn't let those creatures harm such an important soul."

"Please don't bow," Sakura stuttered out, _He reminds me of Yue. Majestic and regal_

The boy stood up, his frame towering over Sakura but still shorter than Syaoran. Syaoran glared suspiciously, _How does he know of the Clow Cards?_

"You know of my Sakura Cards? How?" Sakura asked softly.

The boy sighed, before his body floated mid-air, his legs crossed, silver eyes level with the emerald gaze of the Card Mistress, "You turned the Cards? Amazing. I wasn't aware of it. I am a magick user. My Shukumei Kyuutai are my most prized pieces."

"You fought with your sword though," Syaoran pointed out, watching as the hoovering boy simply glanced over.

"I did. My Shikyo Tou is a majestic sword I received from an equally majestic magician. The sword is laced with his spirit. I slay the demons that killed him with it."

"You've fought these before?" Sakura figured out.

The boy nodded, "Yes. Shikyo and I fought against these demons. Their soul purpose is to feed of aura's. Everyone living has an aura. They go after the stronger auras. Magic users, people magically aware, people who are intuned with the future, and such."

"Shikyo? You named your sword? How pathetic." Syaoran mocked lightly, not comfortable with the dark aura of the boy.

The boy's eyes froze over, eyes becoming a steel sleet of silver. Black wings sprung from his back, "Shikyo Enzeru was not pathetic. He happened to have been a powerful magician." With those words said, the boy shot into the sky, leaving a surprised duo behind.

Enzeru? The familiar last name had the two looking over at each other.


	2. Honor

**RN: Hey, so far I'm enjoying writing this story. I hope I get some reviews from my readers.**

**

* * *

**

Shukumei Kyuutai

**Chapter Two**

"Enzeru? Are you sure?" Eriol questioned as they sat in the Li's apartment.

Sakura and Syaoran nodded, "That's what he said."

"He has to be talking about Dexter though, right? I mean, Desha doesn't have an aura anymore than Melin or Tomoyo," Syaoran explained.

Eriol agreed with Syaoran, "Were you able to get any information on how to destroy these things?"

"No. I think I pissed him off before he could tell us," Syaoran replied sheepishly.

Melin's red eyes rolled, "Come on guys. Dexter's too nice to slice through demons so dangerously as Sakura explained."

Tomoyo's purple eyes glittered, "Do you think I can get Dexter to ask Desha to pose for me?"

The group groaned, receiving a skeptical 'what?' from Tomoyo. Sakura found herself laughing at her friend's antics. Her laughter faded as she went to Syaoran's fridge to get something to drink. She didn't want her friends to be hurt. Maybe the next time that fighter was around, she would get some more information from him. The gang didn't have enough proof to accuse Dexter of anything.

The familiar aura of her boyfriend appeared before the knock on Syaoran's door did. She walked out as Melin opened the door, the silver-haired Yukito entered, his light grey eyes shined as he noticed Sakura there. He kissed Sakura's cheek before taking a seat, Sakura sitting beside them. Questions soon filled the air on ideas of what to do. The girls were bored out of their mind and wanted to do something. An evil glint appeared on their eyes when the boys groaned and said 'shut up and pick something already.' The boys grew fearful as the words, "LETS GO SHOPPING!" pierced the calm air.

The group strutted down streets of the shopping plaza, store littering the sides as the girls peered into the windows, gazing at outfits and jewelry. Sakura smiled as Melin and Tomoyo pointed to something, a beautiful outfit in the window. Her attention on the outfit, she didn't realize she once again bumped into a person.

"We have to stop meeting like this, Kinomoto," the deep voice of Desha caused Sakura to open her eyes.

Sakura felt the pull once again, her lips inches away from Desha's black-coated lips. The girl under her licked her blackened lips, "Or people will start asking questions."

Sakura's face turned red as she scrambled to get up. Desha stood up, brushing the wrinkles out of her dark purple, slinky dress that hugged her curves, rips formed on the bottom hem and dramatically went up her leg to her thighs. Black, form-fitting jeans hugged her long legs to be met with dark purple Chuck Taylor All-Stars. Multiple silver chain-linked belts hung loosely off her hips, showing the curve of her waist-line. The ever-so present black, fingerless gloves gave an off-set, clashing with the outfit perfectly enough that she was able to pull it off. Sakura wondered if Desha always wore those gloves. Her style of dress was so different from Melin's constant tomboy-ish outfits, consisting of jeans, shorts, sneakers and tank tops and was definitely different from the pale skirts, shorts and pants Sakura wore. Desha seemed to incorporate anything together perfectly.

"Where's your brother?" Melin asked, causing the girl to look over at her.

Her silver-violet eyes shrugged, "I don't know. He said he'd meet up with me here later after he woke up. He had a late night."

"You shop?" Syaoran asked skeptical.

The girl didn't take it to heart, "Art supplies."

"How do you like Tomodea?" Sakura asked.

"It's fine. Quiet." A ring cut her off. She pulled a cell phone from her pocket, and glanced at the LCD screen before sighing. "I must leave. See you guys in school."

The girl walked off. Everyone stared at Sakura as she turned, "What?"

"People will start talking?" Yukito questioned curiously.

Sakura blushed, "I bumped into her on her first day. That was Desha Enzeru."

"And Dexter is the one we are investigating?" Yukito finished the thought.

Nods were given and the gang continued their shopping. A loud scream was heard, their heads turned in the direction. People ran in a rush to leave the area, the familiar blackened bodies of the demons seemed to fill the area as innocent people were in the grasps. Oddly enough, the demons placed their lips to their victim's lips, a soft almost invisible glow leaving the bodies. Sakura already had her wand out and dispelled, Syaoran's sword was gripped in the Chinese's fighter's hand as Yukito turned into the form of Yue. Everyone fell asleep as Sakura dispelled the Sleep Card, the small blue pixy dumped her dust on everyone in the area. Eriol formed a barrier around the sleeping Tomoyo and Melin, as he prepared himself for a fight.

As Syaoran and Sakura predicted, the mysterious fighter appeared mid battle, his aura illuminating a deep black. In his right hand he grasped the Shikyo Tou, the silver blade slicing through the demons. He landed beside Sakura, "Mistress, I'm aware you have the Sword Card?" At Sakura's nod he continued, "Activate the card and fight. You may not like it, but if these demons aren't destroyed, these innocent people like your two friends will end up hurt."

Without arguements, Sakura activated her card, her Star Staff becoming a long, thin blade. Syaoran sliced through a demon, before jumping back, his back poised against another's. He would've thought it was Sakura, until he felt the dark aura of the mysterious fighter. "After you slice them, burn the bodies until their nothing but ash."

The words seemed to cause Syaoran to go into a fighting frenzy, realizing the demons he had slain, just rebuild themselves. He would ask about that later. He sliced and burned the bodies, purple blood splattering the sidewalks, staining them a deep black color. A loud yell filled the air, the three fighters looked over to see Eriol on his knees, Yue on the ground and three demons staring down at the unconscious bodies.

"No," Sakura yelled and before anything could be said, one of the demons had Melin in their grasp. Syaoran fought against the large amount of demons, trying to get to his cousin.

"Shukumei Kyuutai Uyoku!" Black wings sprouted from the back of the mysterious fighter, as he jumped in the air. He flew straight for the demon, sword poised out and sliced right through the demon's body. Blood splattered onto the pale skin of the fighter, splashing on his face.

"Fiery! Release and Dispell!" The spirit of Fire lept from the card and burned the demons until they were nothing but piles of ash.

The spirit dispappeared in its card and the two Card Captors ran over to their friends. Syaoran immediately went for his cousin, who laid under the fighter who had a hand over her face. "Shukumei Kyuutai Chiyu!" The whispered words caused the boy's hand to glow a deep blue, Melin's body slowly seemed to take on a blue glow. The fighter moved his hand as dark red eyes snapped open. Melin gasped at the silver eyes that stared at her, her eyes tracing over the blood-soaked face.

"Who are you?"

"Kumori," the fighter replied, his tone soft, even for what a mess he was.

"Thank you. You saved me."

Kumori nodded, "No thanks needed. I must be going."

Before anything could be said, the boy stood and turned away. Sakura and everyone conscious felt sickened at the blood-soaked fighter, who seemed to not be bothered by it. "Shukumei Kyuutai Bikou!" Shadows enveloped his form and his silhoutte sunk into the ground.

"It's time we pay the Enzeru Twins a visit," Syaoran grunted out as Sakura lifted the spell, Tomoyo waking from her dreamless slumber. The group agreed, Eriol closing his eyes and soon enough he found the address. The group made their way toward the development where the house of the Enzeru Twins resided.

After knocking on the door, they heard the shout of 'come in' and entered the two story house. It was a decent sized house, about the size of Sakura's. The group took off their shoes as Desha came out of a door to their right, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Can I help you?"

Sakura smiled, "We looked up your address in the student directory and wanted to know if you or your brother wanted to come out with us tonight."

Tomoyo and Melin remembered they made plans to go out and smiled, "Yeah, we wanted to show the newbies in Tomodea how to have a good time."

Desha nodded, "You'll have to wait. Dexter is in the shower."

"Does he already have plans?" Eriol asked, trying to pull out why he was showering.

Desha shook her head, "No. He just went for a jog to get some thoughts out. We were just about to eat dinner, would you like to join us?"

The group took the offer and were led to the living room. Desha went to get some drinks and left the group. Eriol stood while everyone was seated, his eyes focused on the pictures that hung on the tan walls. A picture of Dexter, Desha and another boy was mounted in the middle of the other two. The three in the picture had their arms around each other, both boys had their arms around Desha's waist as Desha drapped her arms over their shoudlers. Eriol was surprised to see real laughter sparkle from the eyes of the cold girl who was in the kitchen.

"He was our brother," the soft impassive voice of Desha broke the silence, Eriol looking over his shoulder.

That drew everyone's attention to the picture, "He died in a car accident three years ago."

Sakura seemed to notice something the others didn't, "Why aren't their any pictures of your parents?"

"We don't have parents," Desha's voice dropped to a cold tone.

Everyone flinched as she darkly dressed girl placed drinks in front of them. Syaoran glared, "So you live alone?"

"Don't rub it in, bastard."

The words left Desha's lips and before Syaoran knew it, him and Melin stood up in defense. Syaoran hated being called that. His father died honorably.

"Don't dishonor my father's name!" Syaoran growled out.

Desha glared, "I could careless if your father has honor."

"Why? Did your's lack in that department?"

Before anything could be said, Dexter step into the room just as Desha threw herself over the couch, tackling Syaoran to the ground. A punch hit Syaoran square in the face, Syaoran rolling them over, his fist cocked back when he realized underneath him was a girl. Her beautiful silver-violet eyes glowered in hatred, as if daring him to do it. Syaoran looked up at his fist before backing away.

"Desha, what's gotten into you?" Dexter asked as the girl stood up and walked off.

She passed him, and in a low voice, loud enough for everyone to hear, "Our father lacks in the department of honor."

A snort left Dexter as the girl went to her room, the slamming of a door echoed through the halls. Loud hard core music sounded as it mixed with the sounds of an angry teenager letting out her frustrations on a wall, lamps or anything she could get her hands on. Sakura glared at Syaoran.

"That wasn't nice, Syao-chan. She might be sensative about the death of her parents."

Dexter patted Sakura's head, "You don't know the beginning of it."

With that said he told them food should be finished. Guilt filled Syaoran as dinner started, Desha not attending. Mid-course the girl did walk down the stairs. She grabbed a pair of keys off the hook and before anyone could say a word of apologies she was out the door, the roar of an engine from the motorcycle parked outside sounded. Screeching tires indicated the quick speed the girl did as she pulled out the drive way, sudden blaring of horns informing the group that she had no indication of other drivers.

"I swear she'll end up in an accident of her own," Dexter said as he ate his pasta.

The meal had been a mixed pasta dish, an array of different pasta noddles and what tasted like a home-made sauce sat on their plates. Glasses of red wine showed hospitality.

"Was that what her picture was about?" Sakura asked, not looking up from her pasta.

"Picture?"

"She was drawing a picture of a girl standing in front of a tombstone," Sakura said softly, as if trying not to push a sore subject

Dexter shook his head, "No."

The subject wasn't pushed any further. Syaoran sighed, feeling as though he crossed an invisible line. He knew what he had to do. He had to apologise. Why? He wasn't sure.

Hours later, everyone found themselves laughing, enjoying themselves at Dexter's house. Maybe they were wrong. He couldn't possibably be the ruthless fighter. The girls decided to cut their plans, enjoying a scary movie in the dark of the Enzeru House. They watched deep in context, Sakura huddled in the arms of Yukito, as the main character slowly, cautiously walked down the darkened hallway. Loud clasp of thunder sounded as the character, who was walking backwards, bumped into a coat rack. Sakura jumped as the camera dramatically turned to the coat rack, as if the character bumped into someone. Just as the character turned, confronting whatever horror stood in front of her, the door to the house opened, a clasp of thunder sounded as Desha entered the house.

Sakura screamed, as did the rest of the girls, Desha letting out a growl, "Quit your screaming!"

Silence filled the air, Desha's eyes falling onto Melin, who gripped her brother's hand. Dexter smiled over to his sister, who was drenched from the heavy rainfall, her once form-fitting clothes stuck to her body like a second-skin. Sakura and Syaoran blushed as the girl's curves became more noticeable.

"Sis, be a little easy on them."

Desha glared at Dexter, "I didn't ask for your input."

She went up to her room without another word. Dexter offered the group a place to stay, Yukito declining do to his job in the morning. The teens all bid Yukito a farewell, Sakura kissing him goodbye, before they all huddled together. Syaoran excused himself to the bathroom and left the room, walking upstairs. He opened the first door and stopped.

Standing in the middle of a darkly-lit room was Desha Enzeru, dressed in only a pair of wet jeans that stuck to her legs, and a black bra that hugged her moonlit-kissed breasts. She didn't turned around, or acknowledge he was there. He noticed the black walls clashed with the purple carpeted floors below, lamps with purple stained-glass shades caused purple lights to reflect off the dark walls. On the back of her shoulder was a tattoo of a sun and moon overlaping, a star in the middle of it. She peeled the gloves off her hands before slapping them onto the cherry-oak desk in front of her, in the corner of her room was an art station, set up like the one in school.

"What are you doing in my room, Li?"

The cold demand caused him to move his eyes away from the room and to her, he noticed a broken lamp in the corner of her room, "I was looking for the bathroom."

"It's on your right when you enter the hall."

"Oh," he paused. A sigh left his lips, "I'm sorry, Enzeru. I never meant to offend you. I'm sure your father was honorable."

"If you think suicide is honorable, then you must be dumber than I expected," she replied in a sarcasitc voice.

Syaoran fell silent, Desha slipping on a black and green jersey, with the name Enzeru, on it and slipped off her jeans before slipping a pair of black shorts. She turned to Syaoran, who stared at the floor, and tentively touched his shoulder, "Don't feel sorry for me. My father was one of the worse. I will never forgive him for what he did."

Enzeru sat on her bed, Syaoran staring at her, "Why are you telling me this?"

"I feel like you know what it is like to lose someone, an important figure in your life, like Sakura," she said, her eyes focused on her ceiling.

Syaoran nodded, the atmosphere making him comfortable, as he sat down beside her, "Yeah, Sakura's different though. She...lost her mother when she was young. I lost my father when I was five. It was hard then, so I'm sure it was hard for you."

"Sakura's a good kid," Desha sighed. "Something about her tells me there's still good in a world so dark."

Syaoran suddenly found himself respecting the girl beside him, "I know what you mean. I was just like you when I moved here from Hong Kong. Sakura has a way of getting to people."

Silence filled the room, "How did your father die, Li?"

"In Hong Kong, my family is of a great clan, the Li Clan. My father and another leader of another clan were at war. My father died by a sword," Syaoran said, his words filled with respect.

"Who is your brother?" Syaoran asked suddenly.

"Shikyu Enzeru," she responded. She reached in her bed-side table and pulled out a scrapbook.

_Shikyu Enzeru in Fatal Car Accident!_ That was the first thing Syaoran saw as a news paper clipping pasted against the black construction paper.

_If he died in a car accident, why did Kumori say he died at the hands of those demons?_ Syaoran felt a headache coming on. He excused himself before going back to the living room. He found his place amongst the limbs and slept, his mind hazing over as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Desha sighed as she slipped the book into the drawer. Dexter Enzeru stood in the middle of her doorway, his eyes filled with sorrow, "You trust Li?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I want him intruding on the subject of Shikyu," Desha spat out.

Desha glared at the man in her doorway, "Good. Last thing we need is Li's nose in business that isn't his. Remember Desha, these creatures wont take long to figure the Card Mistress is here." Dexter left the girl alone, her eyes glowing in the light of the lamps.

"I know..." she whispered.


	3. Dispair

**Shukumei Kyuutai**

**Chapter Three**

A month had passed and winter was just a week away. The cold breezes caused many residents of Tomodea to slip into their winter-wear, as the cold winds blew across Tomodea. During the month, Sakura and the gang were still confronted by the demons that seemed to suddenly haunt their home. Everytime Kumori showed up and fought majestically. Syaoran had put a training schedule for the group as a precaution, feeling awkward by having to be saved every time.

It had been a long week, no attacks have been made and the group had time to relax. They welcomed Dexter into their group, to keep a close eye on him, and to see if he was a harm toward them. Desha still remained aloof, but whenever she did join the group, she was quiet, only answering questions directed toward her. It was Saturday, the group decided to have a day out and went to the park. Melin, Dexter and Tomoyo threw a frizbee at each other, Sakura lying in the arms of Yukito, as Syaoran, Eriol and Desha sat watching the scene unfold.

Eriol glowered as Dexter flirted with the girls, the silver-blue eyes twinkled and caused Eriol to become jealous. Eriol had kept his jealousy to himself, his hand clenching a bottle of water as Dexter wrapped his arms around a laughing Tomoyo who threw the frizbee to Melin. It had seemed like they were playing keep-away and Dexter was the victim.

"It's good to seem him laughing," Desha sighed as she stretched her arms over her head. The two looked over at the girl, who glanced back, "I was afraid he'd never get out of his funk."

"Like you have room to talk?" Eriol shot back in retortion, despising the boy who seemed to get along so well with Tomoyo and the girls.

"I don't. Like I told Sakura, I am content with the way I am. I'm not sad nor am I happy. It's just, Dexter's been in a rut, I guess worrying over me and I was getting sick of it quite honestly," she replied.

Eriol fell silent, watching as the three tossed the frizbee, whoever they tried to keep it from catching it and changing positions with the person who was last the throw it. His deep blue eyes turned to glance at the Mistress, the girl also watching from her content spot on the ground.

"You shouldn't worry about losing Tomoyo to Dexter," Desha said softly as she stood up. "Tomoyo isn't his type."

The girl walked off, leaving the group alone. No one chased her. They knew she needed her space often. Sakura smiled, "I'm so glad she decided to open up."

Syaoran nodded with Yukito, Eriol not acknowledging it. The group entered a game of water tag, and somehow, Syaoran was ganged up on and immediately out. He grumbled and walked off, looking to see what the mysterious Desha was up to. He had to admit, she was still strangely distant from the group. He found her sitting at the bank of the lake, her knees pulled to her chest, her oddly shaded eyes stared at into the distance.

"Can I ask you something?" Syaoran said as he took the empty spot beside her.

She didn't acknowledge him, so he took that as an ok, "I always see you wearing those gloves. Is there something special about them?"

Moments passed, Syaoran feeling like he crossed a line as her body stayed tense for those moments. _Did I push it? I'm just curious. What if I offended her? Maybe that's just something she likes to add into her outfits._

"They were Shikyu's. They're the only valueables I took from the things he left in my name," she replied softly, the answer coming so suddenly it knocked Syaoran into a confused state.

"Is there something Dexter took?"

She simply nodded, not answering. At that moment, Syaoran felt a spike in dark auras. His head shot up, the girl didn't heed attention. He excused himself and ran off, running toward the aura. He sliced through a demon that seemed to have caught Melin. He glanced around seeing everyone but Dexter.

"Where's Dexter?"

Everyone shrugged, to busy trying to fight of the demons. Cereberus protected Tomoyo, who was the only one unable to fight. Melin, previously adapted from Martial Arts had some knowledge and was able to protect herself. Everyone forgot about the missing Dexter and fought their hardest to destroy the creatures. They managed to destroy them, Syaoran and Sakura burning the flesh before blowing the ashes away. The two smiled at each other, victory had been their's.

A clap was heard, the group looking up at a figure that appeared from the shadows. Blood-red eyes glared at them with a dangerous gleam. Syaoran and Yue immediately surrounded Sakura out of instinct. The creature licked his black lips, his pointed ears twitched with anticipation.

"Absolutely lovely. So many lovely auras I can feed off of. Too bad, you aren't the arua I'm looking for. I could've sworn it was here when I sent my loyal soldiers here."

"Wait, you mean you aren't after Sakura?"

"The Card Mistress? She'd be a lovely addition to my collection, but no. I am looking for Kumori, we have some..."

"..unsettled business." a cold voice interrupted.

Kumori, dressed in the usual fighting garbs, stood there, the Shikyu Tou in hand. The demon simply smirked at the proud fighter, "Well, Kumori, I was expecting you to run like you've been doing."

"Not until I have peace with myself," Kumori spat out, silver eyes glazed into a hard steel glare.

"Awww," the mocking coo flew from the black lips, "You're still sour over the death of Shikyu? He deserved it. Why he gave the Shukumei Kyuutai to you, I would never know. They don't belong to an ammature."

"I'm sorry if Shikyu trusted me more than you, you back-stabbing bastard!"

A sneer left the demon's lips as it ran toward Kumori. Blade met blade, kick met kick, punch met punch. They were equally matched. Syaoran glared, _They fight like Melin and I. Both already know each other's moves before they are made. They must've trained together to know every move made by the other._

Kumori's punch was caught, but he flipped himself backwards, his right foot kicking the jaw of the demon. Suspended in mid-air, Kumori twisted, his left foot catch the side of the demon's face. The blackened body of the demon flew into a tree. "Shukumei Kyuutai Uyoku!" Black wings sprouted from Kumori's back and he flew toward the demon, who met Kumori head on. Kumori was thrown back, a sneer leaving his lips as he rolled backwards, evading the demon's attack and stood up in a fighting stance, the Shikyu Tou in his grasp.

"Ha, too bad you didn't join us when you had the chance. You were soft on Shikyu. You could have anything you could want, and you chose to stay on his side," the demon spat as their blades made contact, the loud ringing sound of metal against metal echoed throughout the park.

Kumori pushed the demon back, "I hated you Kuragari. You stand for everything I hate. Your passion for pain. You _murdered_ Shikyu after everything he did for you."

Anger sprouted from the eyes of Kumori, the blade of Shikyu Enzeru began glowing a dark purple. Kuragari stepped back, his blade gained a hue of black. The two circled each other, neither letting their eyes leave the other. Kuragari made the first move, Kumori dodged and sliced at Kuragari's stomach. The demon simply flipped out of the way before the dark blade seemed to slide into the shoulder of Kumori like a hot knife on butter. A scream of agony had the Clow gang mortified as the fighter fell to his knees, shaking as his hand came up to hold his shoulder.

"You're pathetic Kumori. You always were. You are unworthy of the Shukumei Kyuutai," the demon was cut off as Kumori used the last of his strength to lunge his body forward, his blade piercing the stomach of Kuragari.

The demon cried out, slapping Kumori off him, "You little piece of shit. You'll pay for that. I'm going to make you remember everything you wanted to forget." Kuragari disappeared in a flurry of black leaves.

Kumori collapsed to his hands and knees, the group running over. Melin knelt beside Kumori, her red eyes filled with worry, "Are you ok?"

The dark fighter nodded before his face constricted in pain, his hand covered in a red substance tightened its hold on his shoulder. Without a word the black wings on his back flapped a powerful lift-off, sending the fighter into the air, only to disappear from sight. Sakura's eyes widened, "Dexter, Desha, we forgot. What if one of them were hurt?"

They first found Dexter collapsed on the ground, over top of him was Desha, who seemed to be worn out but was trying to wake him up. Desha looked up as the group approached, Yue and Cereberus already changed into Yukito and Kero. Yukito smiled at Sakura as he handed Kero to her, "You dropped this Kura-chan."

"Is he ok?" Syaoran asked Desha.

"One of the demons had a hold of Dexter. I don't know what they did, but he got weaker. A demon caught me just before all of them were called off."

The group got the Enzeru Twins home, before packing up for the night. Desha sat in a chair next to Dexter's bed, placing a wet rag on his head. Her brother caught her hand, "Is everything ok?"

"They know the Shukumei Kyuutai are here," she replied.

Dexter didn't open his eyes but grunted, "Are you ok?"

"I've been better Dexter. I'm going to get some rest. I suggest you do the same," Desha replied curtly, her voice held no feeling as she stared at her brother. _I don't want to lose another_.

Desha went to her dark room and laid on the soft bed. She closed her eyes as her body sunk into the mattress. She let out a small yawn, stretching her arms gently before drifting into a sleep.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Melin tackled Dexter into a hug as they saw him in school. The boy smiled and hugged them back, his sister standing off to the end, looking up at the sky. Sakura let go of Dexter as the other two girls began questioning the boy and walked over to the quiet girl. Sakura looked on the girl's face, the face that stared at the sky sadly.

"Something wrong Desha?"

The girl tensed and shot a glare at Sakura before walking off. Sakura stood there confused, _I thought we were friends? Did I do something wrong?_ Sakura watched the retreating figure of Desha.

The group were making their way toward their classes, the halls filled with people who were rushing to get to class or standing in the middle of the halls as they talked to their friends. Desha was ahead of them, Dexter had told them Desha wasn't in the best mood today, so they walked a few steps behind her, giving her space. Syaoran, Dexter and Sakura bit out a protest as Riyu Kenshi grabbed Desha's arm stopping her in the middle of the courtyard- Desha deciding it would be quicker to cut through the courtyard. The group watched as Desha turned her glare on Riyu.

"What do you want Riyu?" she demanded.

The group couldn't hear what provoked it, but a fight broke out. Desha seemed to be on a pinched nerve today because she threw herself at the boy, like she had done to Syaoran before, and lit into him. Her fists made so much contact to Riyu's body that a few guys grabbed Desha by the shoulders and pulled her off him. Riyu took the chance and punched the girl in the stomach, her body lurched forward as the guys held her by her arms. Riyu continued to slam his fist into her gut, her body continued to lurch forward, before she seemed to have had enough. She jumped up, slammed her foot into Riyu's face as her body twisted, breaking the hold the guys held her in. She simply spat on Riyu before limping away, her hand gently placed on her stomach.

The group watched as Riyu stood and stared at his blood-soaked fingers. Disgust filled Syaoran's body as Riyu licked the blood off his fingers and spat. "Tainted bitch." He walked off.

"She's bleeding!" Sakura realized before running after Desha. They made their way to art and didn't see her. The entire day, Desha was missing, no one finding her. The group began to worry. Where was Desha Enzeru?

Syaoran ran through the town, finding himself at the lake in the park, he decided to stop. Syaoran bent over, breathing heavily as he struggled to catch his breath. Ever since they left school, everyone had been searching for the girl without a strong aura. Syaoran for some reason found himself staring out, a familiar head of hair bobbing in the water.

"Desha?"

The body turned slowly, dark steel-plum eyes clashing against his. She slowly swam toward the banks of the lake, her clothes hugging her form as she walked out of the water. Syaoran blushed as her curves became noticeable.

"Li-san, what do you want?"

His eyebrows narrowed as he glared, "Everyone's been worried. You left the school bleeding after your fight with Riyu."

"I'm sorry you are worried, but I think I am fine," she replied, her voice still soft.

She sat down at the edge of the water, the waves from the boats lapping at her feet. Syaoran took the place beside her, looking at her peaceful face as she stared at the setting sun. A small, barely noticeable smile lifted her lips.

"Hey, Desha?" he asked, getting her attention, "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Desha looked over, "I grew up fighting. I am a born street fighter, that and Shikyu had a thing for Martial Arts."

"You know Martial Arts?"

The girl beside him shrugged, "I guess. I'm no where close to what Shikyu knew. He was amazing."

"I take it you, Shikyu and Dexter where close?"

Desha nodded, "Shikyu had a different mother from Dexter and I, but we were always close. I take it you are a Martial Artist?"

"My family, in China, are all Martial Artists."

Desha stood after a moment held in silence. Syaoran wasn't sure how, but he was comfortable with Desha, even if words didn't pass between them. He smiled to her, a burden off his heart as he figured she was no threat. She bowed as Syaoran stood up. Her body straightened and in an instant her ruby-red lips were caught in a firey kiss as Syaoran placed his lips gently on her's. He licked her bottom lip, enjoying as the plump lip parted from her top lip, his tongue slipping into her mouth. He didn't know what possessed him, but his hands went to the back of her head, his fingers running through her wet hair.

Before the kiss grew more intense, Desha broke it off. Exotic silver-violet eyes glanced into his amber-gold eyes, a glazed appeal of pleasure and joy covered her eyes like a thin sheet of glass.

"Be my girlfriend?"

The words left his lips before he knew what he was saying. Her eyes darkened for a moment before she slowly nodded, "I have to warn you. I'm not really good with people."

Syaoran kissed her lips, "Desha, I have found something inside you. Something that makes you attractive in my eyes. You aren't like anyone else I've ever met. Something about you screams for me to not, but I can't help falling for someone so unique."

The two parted at her house, a quick kiss and Desha entered her house. Syaoran stared at the door as it shut, a grin on his lips as he walked off the property and to his house. He never thought he'd find someone other than Sakura.

Inside, Desha found her brother seated in the dimly lit living room, his eyes staring down at the coffee mug in front of him. She slowly made her way over to him and took a seat in the over-stuffed chair. She sighed comforted as her body sank into the cushions.

"Something wrong?" she asked her brother.

His fathomable silver-blue eyes looked up from her mug, "We have a problem. I somehow find myself involved with Melin."

Desha simply nodded as she lifted her shirt over her head, "I know. I don't want any of them in this mess." A hiss left her lips as Dexter's blue-silver eyes landed on the bleeding wound on her shoulder. The bandage seemed to have soaked in the crimson blood that leaked from the cut in her arm. "It's too dangerous to get Sakura and the others involved." Desha continued as she pulled the bandages off, a dangerously deep stab wound in her shoulder, the edges of her wound blackened.

"How is it healing?"

"Fine. It's not the wound that hurts. It's the memories."

Dexter stood and kissed her forehead. He retired to his room, Desha holding her arm as she sat hunched forward. She sighed, _"Something about you screams for me to not, but I can't help falling for someone so unique." Unique. God, Syaoran, you have no clue what you brought yourself into. I'm sorry._

Desha found herself sinking into a deep sleep. The blackened wound in her shoulder softly glowed a dark blackish-red hue as she sunk deeper into the subconscious dream land.

_She soon found herself walking up to a large mansion, a week after Shikyu died. Everyone in her family had been devistated by the turn of events. Shikyu had been the dream son her parents wanted. He had been the brother she never wanted to replace. He had been Dexter's best friend._

_Desha opened the door as her mother walked in from behind her, immediately going to the kitchen to get some food. She sighed, wanting to wash the sweat off her skin, she headed to the bathroom. The bathroom had beautiful black tiles on the floor, dark blue walls gave the bland bathroom a comfortable feeling. She sighed as she slipped off her clothes, ignoring the odd smell in the bathroom, passing it off as just another one of her brother's test experiments gone wrong. Her foot went from underneath her as she stepped in a darkened puddle of crimson liquid, immediately finding herself in the bathtub, crimson waters splashing around her._

With a scream Desha found herself sitting upright on the couch. Her gloved hands hastily tried to rub away at her skin as she fought to ignore the images. She cursed herself as Dexter stumbled into the living room, his silver-blue eyes understanding as he walked over, pulling her into a hug. A gut wretching scream left her lips, echoing itself outside her house.

Syaoran looked up as he stood on his balcony, a glass of soda in his hand. He looked in the direction of the House of the Enzeru Twins. He sighed, toying with the thought of his relationship with Desha. She was a tough cookie to crack, but she sure knew how to prove she was confident. He sighed, not realizing how wrong he was. He didn't realize the fragile girl shaking in her brother's arms was the same girl who could fight so well without a second thought against Riyu.

He shook his head and finished his soda as he turned to enter his apartment. He slipped out of his boxers and went to his room, instantly falling asleep, dreams of Desha filling his mind.


End file.
